Returning home
(Meanwhile) (Beni carries the bag of treasure while it's jingling) (He puts the heaven bag on the ancient booby trap pusher) (It pushes itself with it and the halls rumble when they move down) (Meanwhile) Sherman: What is that? Hunter: It's a booby trap! Rick: Time to go. Evelyn: Ohh! (The heroes run and Jonathan falls, and drops the Book of Amun-Ra into the water, gets up and runs again) (Evelyn runs back) Evelyn: You've lost the book! Jonathan, I can't believe-- All: Come on! (Meanwhile) (Beni walks, faster, taking the bag with him but leaves it and crawls to escape, yelping) (Meanwhile) (The heroes keep running and run into the treasure chamber, reaching the stairs) (Jonathan stops) Jonathan: Couldn't we just-- Evelyn: No, Jonathan! (The heroes run to the stairs and run upstairs) (Beni follows them, whimpering) Beni: O'Connell! (The heroes run to the tunnel and through it) Beni: O'Connell! Wait! Rick: Come on, come on. Beni: Wait! Please! Rick: Come on, come on! Beni! (The wall closes down) Rick: (pants) Good-bye, Beni. (Rick runs off) (Beni touches the wall and crawls back to the treasure chamber while the hall is closing down) (The walls close down and the lights out, except his torch) (Beni whimpers alone) (One of the scarabs appears and chitters) Beni: Go away. Shoosh ma! Shoosh ma! (Lots of scarabs appear, crawling) (Beni whimpers) Beni: Aah! Shoosh ma! Shoosh ma! Shoosh ma! Get away! (Beni trembles, shaking and the lights from the torch is out) (In the dark, the scarabs squeal and eat Beni) (Beni screams) (Outside) (The heroes run faster) Rick: Look out, look out! (Evelyn screams) (The stones fall in everyplace in Hamunaptra) (The heroes keep running) (The camels run out of Hamunaptra) (The heroes run out of the city of the dead) (Hamunaptra collaspe) (The heroes stop and watch the city of the dead collasping) Tigger: Looks like Hamunaptra is gone. Peabody: Am I glad to see you, Hunter. Hunter: Happy to see you too. And you must be the bear we found you. Tigger: Say, who are you? Hunter: I am Hunter, and this is Colleen, Blitz, Exile and Shag. We are the Road Rovers. Timon: Oh, we are happy to see you. Hunter: Hello, Timon. Pooh: Thank you for stopping the villains. Blitz: You're very welcome. Uh, what are your names? Pooh: Well, this is Piglet, and Tigger, and Rabbit, and this is my cousin, Yogi Bear, and his buddy, Boo Boo and Yogi's wife, Cindy, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Alice, Fauntleroy Fox, Crawford Crow, Fred and Wilma Flintstone, Barney and Betty Rubble, Dino, George, Jane, Judy, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Bartok, Wilbur, Donkey, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Eeyore. Eeyore: Thanks for noticin'. Pooh: And I am Winnie the Pooh. Cindy: It's nice to meet you all. Colleen: Pleased to meet you too. (Ardeth Bay's hand touches Jonathan's shoulder) Jonathan and Evelyn: Aaah! Pooh: Calm down, Jonathan. It's only Ardeth Bay. Jonathan: Oh! Thank you. Thank you very much. Ardeth Bay: You've earned the respect and gratitude of me and my people. Jonathan: (chuckles) Yes, well, it was nothing. Ardeth Bay: May Allah smile upon you always. Jonathan: And...yourself. Pooh: Thank you for helping us too. Ardeth Bay: You are welcome, Pooh and friends. Pooh: Will we see you again? Ardeth Bay: Of course you will. And til we meet again. (Ardeth Bay leaves with his camel) Jonathan: Yes, anytime. Rick: Stay out of trouble. Jonathan: He's just...leaving us here. (sighs and chuckles) Well, I guess we go home empty-handed...again. Rick: I wouldn't say that. (Rick and Evelyn look at each other) Jonathan: Oh, please! (Rick and Evelyn kiss each other) Tigger: (gasps and smiles) Well, I'll be... Pooh: Oh, my goodness. Jonathan: (to his camel) How 'bout you, darling? Would you like a kissy-wissy? (The camel grunts) Jonathan: Whoo! Ohh. (Pooh and friends laugh) (Timon and Pumbaa laugh) (Donkey laughs) (Wilbur laughs) (Alice laughs) (Yogi, Cindy and Boo Boo laugh) (The Chipmunks and Chipettes laugh) (Fred laughs) (Wilma laughs among with Betty) (Barney laughs) (George laughs) (Jane laughs) (Judy laughs) (Elroy laughs) Eeyore: Looks like we head for home now. Alvin: Rabbit, I guess I learned my lesson. I will be a good chipmunk. Rabbit: That's great to hear. Pooh: Yogi, Cindy, Boo Boo, how would you like to join our team? Yogi: We like to, Cousin Pooh. Cindy: We'd love to. Boo Boo: So do I. Pooh: You are always welcome to our team, Alice. Alice: Thanks, Pooh bear. Hunter: Um, would you mind if we join you as well? Tigger: Not at all, Hunter. You are welcome to come along. Colleen: How about you live with us as well? Pooh: I am sure, Christopher Robin won't mind, as long as we are home in Hundred Acre Wood. Hunter: Let's hit the road, Rovers! (Jonathan has got on his camel) (Rick and Evelyn get on Rick's own camel and they are walk back home) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts